King of Anything
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "What are we gonna do if we can't find Nick?" *Songfic to "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles.


**A/N: Let's see what I'm going to write today… Ah. Okay, so this song is by Sara Bareilles. It seems perfect for this part of the book when Devyn seems to be taking over the leadership position that Nick once filled. I know it's a breakup song, but I take the other meanings of it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song is by Sara Bareilles. Issie's POV.**

* * *

**_King of Anything_**

**_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
While I look outside_**

We were hiding at the coffee house, Devyn wrapped up in his laptop. I was curled into the couch with my legs tucked to my chest, staring out the window and occasionally reading some articles on Valhalla over his shoulder. I sipped on my hot cocoa quietly, the little marshmallows floating in it slowly melting.

**_So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_**

"Devyn?"

His eyes seemed to flicker from his countless hours of reading to me, only the slightest recognition of me being there casting across his features. "What is it, Is?" he asked, hardly even caring that I was there, right next to him, just waiting for something to pop up and for us to go have to find Zara to tell her something important in finding Nick.

**_You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked_**

I twirled a little bit of my hair around one finger. "What are we gonna do if we can't find Nick? I mean, it'll be lonely and Zara'll go insane without him. What will we do without him? What's gonna happ-"

"Relax, Issie," he said, eyes scanning me over as his voice took on a soothing tone. "Relax. We'll be fine."

**_So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine  
And get out of here fast_**

I kept twirling my hair. "Devyn…"

"Stop worrying," he said, a bit commanding in his own way. "Relax. You're not being Issie, now are you?"

**_I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save_**

"I am. And then you should start being Devyn again."

He looked at me, an eyebrow raised. His fingers had frozen on the keyboard. His eyes had fallen from the screen of his open laptop. "What are you talking about, Issie?" he asked.

**_Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?_**

I looked away, taking another sip from my hot cocoa. It burned as it ran down my throat, warming me from the inside out. "You're not being yourself. Not since Nick left. Not since Zara changed. It's like you turned yourself into the leader without even asking anyone. And you're not being Devyn."

His face twisted up in anger for a long moment. I thought he was just going to explode, but that wasn't him. He wouldn't do that. Devyn wasn't the guy to make a scene like that. But he had changed. "Our leader is gone. Nick is in Valhalla. We're trying to get him back. Until then, we need someone to-"

**_So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?_**

"Nick's not dead. No one needs to take his place. We're going to get him back." I felt rage bubbling under my skin. "You're not the leader here, Devyn." I looked away for a few long moments. "Nick might not be here, but he's not dead."

**_You sound so innocent, all full of good intent  
Swear you know best  
But you expect me to jump up on board with you  
And ride off into your delusional sunset_**

Devyn slid the laptop off onto the couch beside him and moved to me. I could feel him, my eyes still locked on the window outside. I didn't want to have to acknowledge that he was there and that he was doing a halfway decent job in leading the weres without Nick around. "Issie, please don't start doing this. You're not even a were. I'm upset that you even have to know about all this. It puts you in so much danger."

**_I'm not the one who's lost with no direction  
But you'll never see  
_**_**You're so busy making maps with my name on them in all caps**_

I kept looking away, my hot cocoa still in my hands. "Devyn, you're really making me mad."

"Then don't be mad." He took my hand, and I had to look at him. Mostly because he had my chin and was turning my head so I had to look at him with no other choice. "And start being Issie again."

_**You got the talking down, just not the listening  
And who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me**_

"You first," I said, eyes narrowing at him in an almost challenging way. "Stop trying to be king around here." I leaned in so that my forehead pressed to his. "That's Nick's job."

_**Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?**_

Devyn's hand found a way to play with my hair. "Nick's not here right now," he reminded me. As if I had forgotten within a few minutes. He wasn't around and that was what kept on bothering me and making Devyn act like he was the boss around here. "I'll do what I can until we get him back."

_**All my life I've tried to make everybody happy  
While I just hurt and hide  
Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide**_

"No," I told him, "you won't." I put a hand to his cheek. "We can get along until Nick gets back. You don't need to take a role that isn't meant for you." And then quietly, I shifted away from him and sank into the couch more. I took another drink from my hot cocoa. "I don't want you to change like Zara did."

"She hasn't changed that much," commented Devyn, moving closer to me again.

_**Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?**_

"Says the one who doesn't trust her." I quietly shifted again, still playing with my hair.

_**Who died and made you king of anything?  
Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?**_

Devyn was silent for a long time. "Issie…"

_**So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?**_

"Nick isn't dead. You're not the king around here." I quietly leaned into him, finally giving up with arguing but still upset with him. "Just know that, Dev. You can't be the king of anything."

_**Let me hold your crown, babe**_

* * *

**A/N: They might've been OOC and I'm sorry about that… I do the best I can. But I hope you enjoyed. Please review and thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


End file.
